Org
in " "}} |name=Org |kanji=オーグ |rōmaji=Ōgu |race= Human |gender= Male |age= |height= |weight= |birthday= |eyes= |hair= |blood type= |affiliation= Magic Council |previous affiliation= |occupation=Sage of the Magic Council 2nd Seat of the Magic Council (Former) |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations= Magic Council Headquarters, Era |status=Active |relatives= |alias= |magic= |weapons= |manga debut= Chapter 1 |anime debut= Episode 2 |japanese voice= Daisuke Endō |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Org (オーグ Ōgu) is a Mage of the Magic Council, having been the 2nd Seat of the previous Council.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 69, Page 5 He used to despise Fairy Tail for the troubles they bring, but now seems to see them in a softer light due to their great achievements such as bringing down Oración Seis.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 200, Page 12 Appearance Org is a tall old man with a large gray beard and mustache. He has pointy ears and has a habit of only opening one eye. Org wears many layers of robes, like other Magic Council members do. On his head, a small bat-like creature can be seen.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 22, Page 3 After seven years Org's head is bald, and his beard has grown noticeably longer.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 259, Page 6 Personality Org is an angry man who always shouts. He seemed to dislike the younger generation of Magic Council members, Ultear and Siegrain.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 2-3 Org also doesn't like the members of the newly appointed Magic Council. Org used to be strict about the laws Fairy Tail broke, but after they helped in the events at the Tower of Heaven, and stopped the Oración Seis, he seems to have gained a new respect for them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 200, Pages 13-15 Synopsis Macao arc Org debuts at the Magic Council's meeting place, Era. Siegrain and Ultear make smart remarks that they hope somebody will cause some trouble. Org gets angry and asks to himself how those two even became Council members. Another member interrupts and addresses the problem of Fairy Tail. Lullaby arc After Fairy Tail gets the Lullaby Flute, it is handed over to the Magic Council. Org tells the Council it is unacceptable for Dark Guilds to be using Magic created by Zeref. After Siegrain points out the Council would have been responsible if the guild Masters had died due to Lullaby, Org yells in disagreement pointing out the Masters themselves were the reason the Council was so stressed. Siegrain just smiles and tells Org to appreciate them more.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 22, Pages 2-4 Org is present when Erza Scarlet is brought before the Council. He is shocked when Natsu Dragneel storms in disguised as Erza and causes a ruckus.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 23, Pages 10-16 Phantom Lord arc After the guild war involving Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord, Org, along with Michello bring forward a request to disband Fairy Tail. During Makarov's hearing after the war with Phantom Lord, Makarov falls asleep. This makes Org angry, though some members simply laugh.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 69, Pages 2-3 Tower Of Heaven arc Org reappears, panicking about Siegrain's news that the R-System has been spotted. Org is surprised that there are still towers left after the Council ordered them to stop being made over eight years ago. Org warns everyone that this tower will cause havoc and tells everyone at the Council an army should be made to immediately dispatch it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 78, Pages 2-5 Siegrain argues, and says that sending an army won't be enough to stop the R-System, and recommends that the Council uses the Etherion. Org is surprised at the request, and is even more shocked when Ultear immediately agrees.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 79, Pages 7-9 Eventually, Leiji agrees as well, enraging Org even more.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 79, Page 20 Org argues that using the Etherion is dangerous, as it will kill everyone in the tower, including the innocent people in it. Leiji protests against Org stating it may be necessary for some sacrifices to be made this time. Belno shortly agrees after.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 83, Pages 2-4 The rest of the Council remains against Siegrain until he mentions that Jellal, the man in charge of the Tower of Heaven, is somebody well known to him, and that he is planning to resurrect the feared Black Mage, Zeref. This shocks the Council and they demand to know everything that Siegrain knows.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 88, Pages 6-9 Eventually Org gives in as well.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 88, Page 19 Org prays with the rest of the Council as the Etherion is fired upon the tower.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 93, Page 12 After the Etherion is fired, he thinks of all the innocent lives and casualties about to be made.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 94, Pages 6-7 After it is fired, the Council is shocked to see the tower still standing with a new form made of lacrima.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 94, Page 13 Org and the others soon notice the room aging and Org points out the Lost Magic, Arc of Time is occurring. The Council flees as the culprit, Ultear claims that Jellal's dreams are about to be realized.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 95, Pages 2-4 Tenrou Island arc With the newly reformed Council, which Org remains in, the new Chairman, Gran Doma complains about the number of apology letters Fairy Tail has written. Org defends them, stating they were a great help for defeating the Oración Seis Guild. Everybody in the Council argues back that they made an illegal alliance with other guilds without their approval though, and that in the end, Fairy Tail called Jellal a friend. Gran Doma then gets up and declares Fairy Tail has run out of chances, and that next time, they will be destroyed. Everyone claps except for Org. Key of the Starry Sky arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Grand Magic Games arc Org informs Doranbolt and Lahar about the return of the missing Fairy Tail members from seven years ago. He predicts the Magic World will be stirred up again since they are back. Org starts to find it strange how the past seven years have been so quiet. Tartaros has done nothing suspicious, nor have the remaining members of Grimoire Heart. Doranbolt then asks Org if he thinks Fairy Tail caused the seven years of "night". Org then walks away, laughing about how much he expected from Fairy Tail, despite his hatred for them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 258, Pages 4-7 Back at Era, Org compliments Lahar's surveillance of the Grand Magic Games and mentions the Dragon illusion spectacle after the Games' end. Expressing his desire to show the other Council members, Lahar jokingly tells him that it would create more opposition against the festivities, amusing Org. Unbeknownst to Org and the rest of the Council, it was revealed that their memory had been wiped and altered of the true events by Doranbolt through Memory Control.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 339, Pages 4-5 Magic and Abilities Thought Projection: Org is capable of creating a Thought Projection of himself which he uses to attend trials of Mages in the court room without even being there in person.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 27, Page 7 Quotes *(To Michello) ''"We can try to justify our actions as much as we like, but it will not heal the hearts of the families of those who perished."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 94, Page 6 Battles & Events *Trial of Makarov Dreyar References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Magic Council Category:Needs Help